I only love Tetsuya
by Foxy-Scarecrow
Summary: Oneshot. Tetsuya has to kill for Akashi, although he has his own reasons. Rated T for non-graphic violence.


_**Hahaha lmaoo, comes back after two years or something with a oneshot, I'm so sorry guys. I'm so lazy. I tried.**_

It was a moonlit night, the stars out and it was peaceful. Peaceful in a way that nothing was moving, and nothing was stirring in the dark night. The stars blinked coldly in the velvet blue sky, and the clouds sluggishly drifted across the expanse of nothingness. A cool breeze was blowing through empty streets where a man with hair as red as blood wearing a perfectly ironed suit was walking alone in the desolate maze of stone and cement. It was an ungodly hour to be taking a stroll, but the man seemed indifferent to the time even as the clock struck one, breaking the silence which had settled on the city. He walked with a brisk step, shoulders straight and never unwavering in his trek through the cobbled streets. After all, nobody dared to mess with this man. They say his red hair had been dyed with blood from the people he had killed. Of course, they were just tales created by terrified men; he would never let a drop of blood touch his suit much less his hair or stoop that low to resort to killing. Oh no, he would make their lives a living hell, for death was a mercy to his rivals.

Unbeknownst to him, a shadow darker than the night sky slipped through alleyways, up fire escapes, across rooftops and darted across the streets, following him as he walked through the silent city at the dead of night. The shadow was never less than ten meters behind him, yet the man never showed signs of noticing. It was completely silent; not a sound was heard by the bare feet nor did the moonlight ever shine upon the cold metal he wore. The red haired man stopped abruptly and so did his shadow. Turning into an unlit street branching off from the side of the main street, he continued walking as the shadow slipped after him.

Minutes later, the man stopped and tapped a peculiar rhythm on a door which soon opened to reveal a fair lady, dressed in a beautiful gown of white. His shadow paused, scaling the building next to them. The man and lady conversed for a short while before the man offered his arm to the lady, who shyly linked her arm through his.

The couple stopped at the river side, watching the moonlight shimmer on the sluggish water and simply took comfort in each other's presence. And they continued to, even as a piece of the looming shadows broke away from the cover of darkness. The man, seeming to notice something move in the darkness turned his head towards the buildings but looked back when the lady asked him what was wrong. He kissed her hand, and hugged her in reply. She laid her head on the man's shoulder as they stood next to each other. In a breath, light glinted in the shadows for a split second as the shadow withdrew his knives and flashed towards the couple. In a stuttered heartbeat, red stained the white dress like a blooming flower. In a whispered, 'I love you….' a loud splash was heard. Silence reigned as the shadow stood by the river. The two figures turned to look at each other, even as the shadow flicked the red from his blades.

"…Tetsuya."

The shadow sheathed his two blades and looked at the man with his poker face.

"I love you too Seijuuro."

Then, the shadow melted back into the shadows, his pale face speckled with red as red as his lover's hair. The man stared back over the river and saw nothing but ripples on the lake before him.

It was a peaceful night, the moon out and the stars twinkling while no-one stirred in their beds when the clock struck 2. A teen with hair as blue as the summer sky cleaned the blood off his knives and washed his face. Removed his black shirt, black pants and dressed in a white suit, creased from the time spent crushed in his bag. He walked out of the small street and turned to see the red haired man waiting for him.

"You looked much better in red Tetsuya," Akashi spoke, an amused tone in his voice. Blue eyes stared in his own red and yellow snake eyes but was met with silence.

"Shall we go now?" he offered his arm to his lover who simply ignored it.

"I was only waiting for you, Akashi-kun. Are you done with the eliminations yet?" Kuroko dead panned. His partner only laughed.

"Ahh Tetsuya, there's no need to be jealous."

He received no reply, only a lethal jab to his stomach which left him cringing.

 _ **Akashi op af. Tetsuya even more op af.**_


End file.
